


The Gentlemen’s Café

by Bun_Bun_Hanzo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Cussing, F/M, Genji is a cocky bastard, Halfbreed au, Hanzo is t h i c c, Lime, M/M, Semi-Adult Content, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, Zen is a shy and sweet boi, all of them are precious babs, and Jesse likes it eheheheh, cross dressing, featuring Jesse “I swear I’m not gay” McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bun_Bun_Hanzo/pseuds/Bun_Bun_Hanzo
Summary: After their parents sudden death, Hanzo and Genji are forced to live on their own.To put food on the table and pay the bills, Hanzo has gotten a job at a café. It pays quite nicely.It is not a normal café. It is only available to men.You have a wide selection of delectable food items........and the most delicious things on the menu are the workers.





	1. The Tragic Accident

Hanzo and Genji Shimada had a pretty good life going for them. The two just finished up with school, and they were going to travel back to Japan.

One cold winter night, Mr. And Mrs.Shimada were driving home from a friend's house, and a blizzard picked up. It was hard to see and the road was covered in ice...  
Mr.Shimada thought he saw a figure in front of the car and he turned very quickly. 

Unluckily for them, the car flew off of the road and into the ocean, where they would drown to death before the ambulance came.

That's how it happened.

"Genji! Breakfast is ready!" Hanzo said as he set the food on the table. In a few seconds, a green haired rabbit boy practically flew down the stairs. "YAY, BREAKFAST!!" Genji yelled, his ears perked up from excitement. It was a rather large apartment, and they did have the basic needs of survival, so they were fine as long as Hanzo kept working.

"Genji, stop running down the stairs! You'll hurt yourself!" The older Shimada scolded and straightened his uniform. He watched his younger brother take a seat at the table and instantly dug in. "And slow down." Genji looked up at his brother and his ears fell down to the sides of his head, "yeah, yeah.. I hear you Nii-san." The boy's mouth was full and only muffles could be heard. Hanzo sighed.

"Stop talking with food in your mouth." He said to him before he went into the bathroom to check if he looked alright. After fixing his hair, Hanzo walked out the bathroom and saw Genji putting the plate in the sink, and he turned to him. "Hanzo..."

The black haired bunny-like male stopped at the door and answered him without turning around. "Yes, Genji?" His hand was on the door knob. "You can always find another job.." A hint of sadness was in Genji's voice as he said this. 

"You needn't worry about me, brother. I am fine." Hanzo replied to him and walked out the door before Genji could protest.

As Hanzo was going to work, people (especially men) were giving him... disguised looks. This didn't really affect him anymore. 

Hanzo walked up to the café and looked up at the sign. It read 'Gentlemen's Café' with a fancy logo on the side. Without a moment's hesitation, he unlocked and pushed the door, opening and walking through it. A dark skinned male in an apron with the logo on it saw him and smiled. "Oh Hanzo! It's always nice to see you here early!" He chirped and opened the door to the counter, walking through it. "Hello, Adam." Hanzo greeted him and glanced around the place.

The shiny white round tables complemented the black chairs that accompanied them and the fresh smell of coffee filled the air. Slow romantic songs from the 80's, 90's and present day played in the background at a low enough volume so it wouldn't override the rest of the noise there. 

Adam walked up to Hanzo and looked at his uniform. "You know," he put his hand to his shaved chin, "I always thought that you were the best at wearing the uniform. You look really good in a maid's outfit." He chuckled and watched the bunny male's ears flop down to the sides of his head. "Oh shut up."

"No really! You have the legs for it!"

Hanzo breathed in and walked up to the counter. He let out his breath and turned to see his coworker. "Oh? Is that why I'm the most expensive person here?" He raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, that's one of the reasons. You're also a half breed so..." The dark skinned male scratched the back of his head sheepishly before returning to his work station. "Wow. Boss also did good with picking out the color."  
He looked at the pink maid dress Hanzo currently had on and stretched.  
"It matches the color of your ears. And you're a rare half breed too, not often do you see one with it's natural hair color." 

Hanzo closed his eyes and held his chin, "I see." The other one went to check if he had all of the necessary ingredients for the work day. With a sigh full of content he spoke up. "We're about to open. Wanna get ready?"  
Hanzo nodded and went straight to work.

Meanwhile, a family of four were celebrating someone's birthday.

"So, how does it feel to finally be eighteen?" Jack asked his adopted son who sat at the table. The wolf-like boy looked up at his dad, "I don't know, actually. It feels kinda.... weird, I guess." He shrugged and watched his little sister enter the dinning room. "Happy birthday hermano!" Sombra exclaimed as she gave him a present.

"Oooh, what's this?" Jesse said as he pulled at the ribbon, then he opened the gift. McCree took it out and it was...

A black cowboy hat. 

His ears twitched and he wagged his tail, "aww! Ya didn't have to do this fer me, Som! Thank you!" His grin was wide and toothy, and he put on the hat to see if it felt right. "You did perfect! Now come'ere and gimme a hug!" 

He took his younger sister and gave her a lovingly hug, making the cat-like child giggle with excitement. After Jesse put her down, she turned to Jack who was looking in the kitchen. She walked up to him and pulled on the sleeve of his jacket. "Dad? Where's Papì?" The eleven year old girl asked him in an innocent voice. Morrison turned around and kneeled down to her level.

"Hm? Oh, he should be back, right..." Jack looked at the front door. "Now."  
The door opened and there Gabriel stood, with presents in hand. "Oi mijo! Happy birthday!" He walked up to the table and placed the gifts down. Jesse got up to hug him, and Gabe hugged back.

"Thank you Papì!" The eighteen year old laughed and looked at the presents. "You're too kind." Gabriel let go and scooped Sombra up into a hug, planting her cheeks with kisses. "How's my little princesa doing?" He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Good! Jesse liked my gift!! I gave him a hat!" Sombra pointed to the hat that McCree was currently wearing. 

"Oh, I see! Hey Jesse, your friends are outside. I know you want to go, so-" before Gabe could finish, McCree was already running to the door. "Hey!" Jack cut in which made him stop in his tracks.

"Be safe, alright? You can open these when you come back. I have a feeling that your father didn't 'set it up'." Jack continued and gave his husband a sideways glance. Gabriel put Sombra down and she went up to her room after saying "Have fun hermano!"

Gabe kissed Jack on the cheek and rolled his eyes afterwards. "Okay, okay.. I MIGHT have, alright?" The other replied with a sigh and shooed at his son, "Just-just go already." The birthday boy tipped his hat. "Alright, sir."

As McCree walked outside his friends screamed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" And took him on the train. "Where're we goin'?" He asked one of his friends and he replied, "somewhere special~"

The cowboy groaned. "I swear to God Lúcio,  if we are goin' to Jerome's party again-"  
His friend cut him off. "We're not, we're not!" In the group of friends, everyone jokes about Jesse being gay, and they tricked him many times to go to gay parties and such. Jamison also thought that McCree was actually gay, too.

Once they got there, the wolf boy had a questioning look on his face as he took a gander at the building in front of him.

"Gentlemen's Café? The hell is this?" He turned to his friends and they all just chuckled at him. Jamison's ears twitched and his tail swayed back and forth, "I dunno mate, but it seems a bit fancy. Whaddya think, Hog?" He turned to his best friend, Mako. Mako blinked, "too fancy... but it looks like it has some good food." The half-pig spoke and looked down at his stomach. 

Lúcio pat McCree on the back. "So. You going in?" McCree looked at the door, "not if y'all ain't comin' with me."  
The group sighed and they all walked in the door.

One of the workers saw them and smiled at the group, "Hello and welcome to the Gentlemen's Café! How may I help you?"


	2. The Gentlemen’s WHAT?!

"The Gentlemen's...What??" Jesse said with a confused face. The worker chuckled and walked over to them. "Gentlemen's Café. I'm guessing that it's your first time here, so you would be surprised. Table for four?" He asked the group and they looked at each other simultaneously. Lucio looked back at the man and nodded. "Yeah.. Wait. It's his birthday. Do you guys do anything special for occasions like that?" He asked as he pointed to McCree. McCree looked at Lucio and raised his eyebrow.  
"Hm? Oh yes, defiantly. Please, follow me." As the group followed the worker, they looked around and realized that there were only guys there. Strange. And.. one one thing that shocked the quartet the most was that the people who accompanied them were dressed up as various things... maids, school girls, and other things. But mostly maids. 

"The hell is this place? Look, Jesse may swing this way but I sure don't!" Jamison said and Mako just snorted. "Sure you don't." He added on, lightly elbowing the rat. Jamison nodded. "Yeah! Even Hog believes me!" Lucio chuckled at the two and turned to his wolf friend. "So.. have you found anyone that interests you yet?"  
Jesse glared at him and then turned to Jamison to glare at him too. He then turned his head back to Lucio. "Yer lucky that eating humans is outlawed."  
The other only smirked. "Ah, we are here. Please, do take a seat." The worker said and placed the menus down in front of each seat. They all sat and the worker smiled brightly.  
"So.. what do you guys do for birthdays?" Lucio asked, opening the menu. "Well, the special birthday boy gets two free things: his meal, and his servant~"  
The group of friends went silent and they all looked at Jesse. "Woah. Woah woah woah. I ain't... gay." He put his hands up in a defensive manner and shook his head. The worker only chuckled. "It's fine. You don't have to be! We can leave out the servant, but that's the best part about this place. And our desserts."  
McCree looked down and thought about it. "....fine," he said and looked up. "I'll do it." The worker clapped enthusiastically, "Good! Which one will you choose?" The wolf looked over at his rat friend. "You choose fer me, Jamison."

The Aussie shrugged and looked over their booth. He scanned the place thoroughly, until his eyes landed on someone. "Er... how'bout that Asian one over there?" He pointed to Hanzo who was talking to one of the employees. The worker looked over and blinked. "Oh? Hanzo? He's our best here. Watch out... he's really feisty!"  
McCree shrugged. "He'll do fine, I guess."  
Lucio then had a great idea, and he held his index finger up. "Hey. How about this: McCree sits at a more.. private table. We wouldn't want to /ruin/ the experience for him!" The two others laughed while the brown haired wolf growled. "What?! No!"  
The worker smiled too, "he's right, though. Come on. We won't charge you."

Jesse sighed and got up, taking his menu. The worker walked away and Jesse looked back at the group with a death stare. "Happy birthday!!" Jamison yelled and the table laughed with him.

McCree didn't see Hanzo yet. He was seated at a small table, and the worker went over to Hanzo to tell him that he had work. The bunny sighed and walked to Jesse. Their eyes locked and the wolf was taken aback by the older Shimada's beauty. "Holy shit..." he mumbled.

A song played that McCree wasn't too familiar with.

'At last~'

Hanzo stopped at his table and tilted his head. "Hello. I will be your servant for today." Jesse just blinked. "Y-yeah.."

'My love has come along.'

His eyes were a beautiful brown and some of his long, jet black hair lay on his shoulder.

'My lonely days are over...'

McCree felt like the world had stopped. He could hear his own breaths as the bunny looked down on him. "Uh.. sir?"  
His voice was adorable and soft, and it made Jesse's tail wag.

'And life is like~ a song~'

"So are you just going to sit there and stare at me? Or are you actually going to order?" He said sharply, and that made Jesse come back to earth. "Huh? Well, uh..." he flipped through the menu and pointed to a soup. "That, I guess. And maybe a water?" Hanzo wrote it down and took the menu. He bowed and smirked at the wolf.

'My heart was wrapped up, in clover...'

That smirk made Jesse's heart beat out of control. A blush colored his cheeks as his and Hanzo's eyes met again. 

'....the night I, looked at you~'

"I'll be right back~" Hanzo said as he turned around and began to walk away. McCree couldn't help himself, and he stared at the bunny. The pink dress looked good on him. The wolf's eyes trailed lower and lower, until he saw-

"O-oh, sweet Jesus." He mumbled to himself and put is face in his hands, then resting his elbows on the table. The blush was more apparent now, and he shifted around the black seat for reasons I cannot state, but let's just say that he was.. hiding something. Yeah.

A few minutes later, Hanzo came back with the soup and placed it carefully in front of Jesse, along with his water. McCree thanked him and picked up the spoon, but the black haired bunny interrupted him. "I can also feed it to you, if you like." Jesse's ears perked up and he nodded quickly. "Yes, please!" His eyes were widened as Hanzo chuckled and took a chair, carrying it to the table. He sat down and took the spoon. Hanzo dipped it in the meat soup, took it out and blew on it, and slowly made his way to the other's mouth. Jesse swallowed the soup and smiled. His tail wagged again. ...it tasted very good. "I see that you liked it." Hanzo spoke and spoon fed him, and the wolf just nodded. He couldn't stop staring at him..

After the soup, Hanzo got up. "Is that all, sir?"

...no response.

"Sir?" Hanzo then realized what Jesse was looking at. "My eyes are up here." McCree stopped looking at his thighs and looked up at Hanzo. "Is that all, sir? Or would you like dessert?" ..the way he said that was pretty suggestive. The wolf broke out into a nervous sweat. "I.. uh... yes, but to go, please." McCree would explode if Hanzo started to feed him cake...

Hanzo frowned slightly, but that went away. Hanzo also told him what they had, and Jesse chose one of those food items. The maid nodded and bowed, before taking the empty soup bowl and glass, walking away. Some minutes later, McCree had a bag with the Gentlemen's Café logo on it, and inside was a big cinnamon bun. His friends were stuffed with food and they walked out of the restaurant. "That was expensive... we had to put our credits together to pay for that..." Lucio sighed and walked with the group. "Yeah! But the food was pretty good..." Jamison added and Mako just nodded. "So. Jesse... you're not gay, huh?" Lucio smirked at his wolf friend and McCree instantly blushed.

"Shut the hell up!"

The four went on to go to Lucio's house.


	3. The Begining of The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! Sorry for being gone for almost a year x_x. I actually made part 3 awhile ago, but I forgot to post it. Also, real life SUCKS. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy.

“Woah woah woah, calm down, mate!” Jamison said, with Mako shaking his head in disappointment. Jesse growled and crossed his arms. Lúcio only laughed at how flustered he was. 

Lúcio’s place wasn’t all too long, since they only needed to take the bus for a few stops. Jesse tipped his hat upwards as they got off the bus, “what’s going on here?” He spoke, still holding his cinnamon bun. Jamison and Lúcio smiled, giggling to themselves. They walked up to the door and Lúcio went to his pocket to get his keys. After that, he opened the door and let them all come inside.

“Now, what are y’all giggling about?” McCree asked the two and took off his black hat. “We’re throwing a party since it’s your birthday, dude!” Lúcio answered him and smiled brightly. “Yeah! Everyone’s gonna be here-“ Jamison continued until he was cut off by McCree’s angry growl.

“-EXCEPT Jerome! I swear!” The rat held his hands up in a defensive manner.

“Alright... when’s the party starting?” Jesse asked and Mako was the one that spoke up. “In a hour.” Lúcio took off his hoodie and stretched. “I already set up everything, so we just can relax.”

Jesse nodded at that and walked into the kitchen. He then put his food in the fridge. He’s been to Lúcio’s a number of times, so he knows where everything is.  
“Hey, Imma use the bathroom!” The wolf yelled and Lúcio yelled back ‘okay’.  
“Don’t use up all of the lotion and toilet paper mate!” Jamison yelled, causing Lúcio and him to laugh.  
“Oh shut the hell up!” McCree yelled back and went into the bathroom.

What was he doing....? He didn’t even need to go...

Jesse looked into the mirror to see that cute bunny boy in that damned maid outfit.... Hanzo - or the illusion of Hanzo - softly kissed McCree’s neck, trailing his small hands on his chest. One of the bunny’s hands went down to his belt buckle, grabbing it sensually. Hanzo licked the spot where he kissed McCree. 

Jesse’s cheeks turned a darkened color and realized that the faucet was turned on. His neck... was wet.  
McCree splashed some water on his face and turned off the sink. He then turned off the light and walked out.

Rubbing his still-wet face, the wolf was obviously flustered and confused....

...and two out of his three friends got on him. Making very sexual jokes. Jess rolled his eyes. “You’re all.... childish.”  
Lúcio wiped a tear from his eye. “Oh come on, Mako!”  
The hog was not amused.

Meanwhile, at the Gentlemen’s Café, Hanzo was talking to Adam. 

“I dunno, Hanzo. He seemed to 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 like you.” Adam said and Hanzo flipped his hair. “Oh shut up. You say that about every guy I serve.”

“No no no! I’m being serious! I think you turned him gay!”  
A deep exhale came from the bunny. “I want to go back to work.” Adam shrugged.

“Not everyone is rich, you know... no one here right now can even afford you.”  
Hanzo cursed himself for being like.... this. He sipped his chocolate milk thatvhe ordered and the manager called him to the back.  
Hanzo walked to his manager’s office and opened the door. “Yes, sir?”

“Hanzo. You’re doing quite well.”  
Hanzo bowed. “Thank you.”

“I want to give you a pay raise. I know that your living conditions are decent, but.. I want it to be easier for you. I’m giving you 50% of your serving fee/cost. We have more than enough money.” The mysterious man said and cleaned his glasses.

Hanzo’s eyes widened and he smiled. He bowed again. “Thank you so much!”  
His manager simply nodded. “You May go now.”

Hanzo left and told some of the staff the news. “Good job, Hanzo!” Adam exclaimed. “That’s amazing news!” Said another coworker. “And you’re getting paid this Friday? Score!!” Adam added.  
Hanzo giggled, “thanks, you guys!”

Adam stretched, “you know, I need to tell you something, Hanzo.”

“Hm? What is it?”

Back at Lúcio’s house, their first guest came a bit early.

“Lena! How’s it going?” Lúcio said to the cheeta. She smiled brightly. “Great, luv!! I can’t believe Jesse’s turning 18 today! Where’s the birthday boy?!” She dashed in and looked around. Lena saw Jesse and hugged him. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!”  
McCree laughed and hugged her back. “Thanks, Lena!”

Later on, more and more people came. Lúcio’s house was soon filled to the brim. 

Jesse was sitting on a chair and watched everyone else. Lena dashed up to him and grabbed his hand. “Hey!! Let’s play Seven Minutes in Heaven!!” She yelled over the music and dashed to the group of people and animals.  
“Huh?! What?! What are we, 12?!” Jesse yelled back. “No silly! You’re 18, I’m 19, Lúcio’s-“

“LENA!!”

From outside the house, two people walked in front of it. “This is how we celebrate?” One said. “Yeah! I heard that a party was happening from one of my other friends and well,” he shrugged.  
The other one sighed.

“Come on, Hanzo. You might meet a cute guy~ that outfit would totally attract them.” Adam said, elbowing the bunny lightly. “Fine. I didn’t even want to wear this I just needed to change out of my work clothes.... ugh.”

“Huh? Thigh highs look good on you though. With sneakers and short-shorts and that tee-

“OKAY. I get it. Let’s just... go in.” The two went in and Adam gasped. “Dude! Look! Seven Minutes in Heaven!! We gotta go!”

“Huh?! What?! What are we, 12?!”

“No silly! You’re 19, I’m-“

“ADAM!!”


End file.
